There are numerous types of switch mechanisms in use today for operating and regulating systems and components of vehicles and other devices. The switch mechanisms can be on-off type switches, switch mechanisms which regulate the volume, amplitude and/or intensity of various systems, switch mechanisms which are available only for emergency-type usage, and the like.
In automobiles and other vehicles, there are numerous types of switch mechanisms which are used for the various electronic components and systems that are available and in use in the vehicles. These electronic components include windshield wipers, emergency lights, turn signals, cruise control, power seats, power windows, heated seats, four-wheel drive systems, overdrive systems, navigation systems, timing systems, clocks, mileage, trip or travel systems, and the like. Many of these switch mechanisms have dual functions, such as being used not only to control, for example, the on-off status of the component or system, but also to adjust one of its functions, such as amplitude, balance, base, treble, etc. Many of these switches utilize rocker-type buttons which pivot or rotate around a central point or section and have two ends which are adapted to operate or actuate certain switches or systems.
Switch mechanisms are typically designed to meet various criteria and considerations other than function. The considerations include appearance, aesthetics, positioning, ease of use, versatility of function, and design. These considerations can affect the size, color, type, and method of activation of the switch mechanism. The switch mechanisms are also made from various types of materials, including plastic, acrylic, and metal materials. In this regard, cost and durability factors can be significant in the final selection of the switch mechanisms to be utilized.
Although there are numerous switch mechanisms in use today which operate satisfactorily, there is a constant need to improve the operation, versatility and appearance of various switches, as well as to correct problems with existing switches. For example, some of the switch mechanisms provide excess freedom of movement, have undesirable noise problems, are too expensive, have alignment problems in the socket or housing in which they are positioned, do not operate with the requisite "feel," or are simply too difficult to operate for the desired function. Thus, a need exists for improved switch mechanisms, particularly those which minimize noise problems, have improved alignment, have the desired "feel" or can be adjusted to achieve a desired feel, and which can be easily and simply activated.